


Fat Scrap 2: The Fabulously Fat Future of Keely Teslow

by Some Like It Fat (code87)



Series: Fat Scraps [2]
Category: Phil of the Future
Genre: Belly Kink, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Not Canon Compliant, Plans For The Future, Time Travel, Weight Gain, Weight Gain Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 06:50:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13094694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/code87/pseuds/Some%20Like%20It%20Fat
Summary: Part 2 of my unfinished collection of "Fat Scraps" Stories.Disclaimer: I do not own Phil of the Future or any of its associated plot lines or characters. They belong to Disney. This work is for fun and entertainment purposes only, not profit. Please don't sue.Starts during the events of the episode "The Giggle", but quickly becomes AU from there. Phil and Keely manage to change the future a second time during the events of "The Giggle", but not in exactly the way Keely hoped for. However, Phil has other ideas, and tries to convince his best friend/crush not to change the future again, while revealing his feelings for her in the process. Will Keely take Phil's advice, and will her and Phil's relationship last after the time traveler's family finally fixes the time machine? Only time will tell!





	1. Chapter 1

(Author’s note: Just to remind everyone again, this is a weight gain story with FA themes. If you don’t like that kind of story, I kindly suggest you read elsewhere. Oh, and I obviously don’t own Phil of the Future, or it would have ran more than two seasons. This story starts in the middle of the episode “The Giggle”. Enjoy!) 

“See, the future hasn’t changed!” Phil smirked with his usual confidence. However, he was soon proved wrong as the news report from “the future” (‘Or is that my past?’ Phil thought to himself. Sometimes, this time travel stuff could get confusing, even for him.) continued, revealing Keeley’s new future as a fat, crazy cat lady. Phil barely registered “present Keeley” saying something in a despondent tone and leaving the room as Phil sat in stunned silence, trying to process his reactions to this discovery. 

His primary reaction was one of guilt and self loathing. He and his stupid machine from the future had accidentally ruined Keeley’s life and career aspirations in the year 2030. His second reaction was a strong resolve to make sure that such a future would never be allowed to take place. Phil would make sure his friend’s future as a famous reporter was restored. Adding to that thought, Phil vowed he would forever remain in the past with Keeley, and help her carve out a new future at her side if he had too, even if the time machine got fixed. It was his fault her future got screwed up in the first place, anyway, and if there was one thing Phil feared more than Keeley’s career being ruined by him, it was that she might end up alone. Phil secretly loved his best friend, and that possibility was simply unacceptable to him.  
The final reaction to the news report from the future/past on the part of the teen from the future was the most surprising for him, however. As he watched the report several times, analyzing it over and over, he noticed that he still found the “fat Keeley”, ragged, crazy, and despondent as she was/would/might be, somewhat attractive. In fact, Phil noted that she would still be at least as beautiful as “present Keeley” if she had taken any pride in her hair and clothing, and wasn’t surrounded by cat memorabilia. ‘Does that mean I want Keeley to get fat?!’ Phil shook his head, ‘No. That’s crazy!’ Deciding that an analysis of the his aberrant thoughts about the fat Keeley would have to wait until after he had fixed her future, Phil finally broke out of his own thoughts and stood up. Right now, he had Keeley’s future to save!

Sometime later….

They had actually done it! Phil and Keeley simultaneously executed a joyful leap and high five in the air before entering the broadcast room. Phil himself couldn’t believe he and his friend had actually defeated their teacher’s “Omicron Gambit” and gotten Keeley’s broadcast room privileges restored! Now for the real test, as the future teen and his blond friend nervously ran in said broadcast room to view Keeley’s future.

The new 2030 news broadcasts on the Giggle seemed to start out positively enough, as the news anchor announced that “Our own Keeley Teslow has more info on the new colony just established on Mars. Tell our viewers more, Kelly!” Present Keeley jumped up and down in excitement at the news she would once again become a respected reporter…until the broadcast cut back to future Keeley. Phil’s friend from the “present” was less than happy with the future self she saw. Although this future Keeley was a well known journalist, and had a much better fashion sense than the last 2030 Kelly they had viewed (her done up hair, makeup and nice clothes, including a different version of present Kelly’s “pop star pants” were evidence of that), she was still very fat. Scratch that. This Keeley was even fatter than the last one she had viewed on the Giggle!  
(The story is just getting started! Please review!)


	2. Chapter 2

(Here’s the second chapter for you!)  
As the large blond reporter on the screen gave her report on the Martian colony, Keeley looked away and broke down crying. “It’s horrible! Phil, turn it off!” 

A confused Phil paused the Giggle, but did not put it away as his friend had asked. “What’s the matter, Keel!? We fixed the future; you’re going to be a reporter again!”

Keeley looked up with a scowl, how could Phil not have noticed the problem? “But Phil, future me is even fatter now. I’m 400 pounds there!” 

“At least.” Phil agreed in his usual blunt manner. When Keeley started crying again, he knew that had been the wrong response, and tried to mollify her somewhat. “But so what? You’re still a famous reporter; you’re successful, fashionable, and beautiful. And you won’t have to worry about health problems because all weight related illnesses are cured with a drug in 2019. It makes gym owners and diet companies go ballistic! Why do you think my parents don’t care that Pim is a little chubby?” 

Keeley finally stopped crying, but refused to smile. “That other stuff may be true. But I know you were just being nice when you said that…", the blond gestured wildly at the paused report, “BLOB is beautiful! Thank you for trying to make me feel better, but healthy or not, future me is an ugly blimp!” 

Now it was Phil’s turn to scowl, why wouldn’t his friend and crush believe him? “You could never be ugly to me, Keeley Teslow, and I wasn’t lying!” Actually, looking at the Keeley on screen again, Phil realized that was an understatement, and he crossed his legs to stop present Keeley from seeing the bulge starting to form in his pants. Yep, weird as it was to him, it seemed Keeley definitely looked even hotter to him when she was fat! Not that he planned to ever tell her that, of course.

Keeley just hung her head, and didn’t reply. She clearly didn’t believe Phil, so he tried a different tactic, and pointed back to the paused screenshot of the rotund, future version of his best friend. “Look closer at your hand, there. Obviously some lucky guy agrees with me.” Looking up to see what Phil was talking about, Keeley gasped when she noticed her future self was wearing a wedding ring! “See, obviously your future husband thinks you are beautiful in 2030!” 

To be honest, Phil was more than a little envious of the lucky devil who had given “fat Keely” that ring! But Keeley shook her head and refused to be consoled, “No, I’m sure I will be really skinny when I get married, then blimp out! Nobody would want to spend their lives with a fat cow like future me!” 

Now Phil was just annoyed at Keeley’s stubborn refusal to see how beautiful her future self was. On second thought, he was beyond annoyed and well into angry territory at this point. So angry, in fact, that he was unable to think clearly and keep up his usual “friend” facade in front of the distressed Keeley. “You’re so wrong! I can’t believe that guy wouldn’t want to spend the rest of their life with you just because you gain weight! I mean, I would!” Phil immediately shot his hand over his mouth in an attempt to take the words back, but he could see from the stunned look on Keeley’s face that it was far too late for that!

Keeley’s eyes nearly bulged out of her sockets. She had been waiting a long time to find out if Phil at least liked her as more than a friend, much less loved her like she loved him. She definitely did not expect for his profession of his feelings for her to come out like this, however! “What are you saying, Phil?!” Keeley finally managed to force out.

Phil sighed and rubbed his hands along his temples, this had not been how he planned to tell Keeley he loved her either, but he supposed it was better than letting Keely feel bad about herself. “I’m saying that I like you…a lot. I love you, actually, and that any guy would be lucky to have you, whether you are thin or fat.” 

“Future me is ENORMOUS, Phil!” Phil’s blond “friend” replied while gnawing on her bottom lip. 

“Or enormous.” Phil added with lighthearted chuckle, before his face took on very serious expression. “I love you, Keeley Teslow, and I would still find you beautiful even if you were the fattest woman on earth!” Phil had figured that, as long as his secret was out, he might as well go for broke and tell her the whole truth, and now he had. 

Without a moment’s hesitation, Keeley closed the distance between herself and her “friend” and kissed him! The kiss seemed to last forever, and the two teens felt more connected to each other in that moment than they had ever felt with anyone else. After several minutes, Keeley reluctantly pulled away from Phil in order to breathe in some much needed oxygen after exerting herself, then fidgeted nervously. “Thank you. And I love you too, Phil!” Keeley’s new boyfriend smiled. ‘Is he my boyfriend now!? I want him to be my boyfriend!’ Keely thought to herself while Phil returned her smile to him.

Unfortunately, Keeley had to bring the mood down one last time. Her smile fading, she looked at Phil and spoke. “Okay, I believe you, Phil, but you have to at least admit I look BETTER skinny right? I want to look as good as I can for you! Don’t worry; I’ll start on my diet first thing, tomorrow! If there’s any remote chance you’re going to be my husband some day, I want to look my best! After all, we changed the future twice already, we can do it again.”

Phil looked nervous, and Keeley instantly knew she had said something wrong, although she thought that Phil was nervous for mentioning the subject of marriage so early. “What’s wrong, Phil?” 

Phil looked his new girlfriend in the eye nervously before responding. “Do you promise not to freak out if I tell you the truth?!” 

Keeley rolled her eyes. ”I promise, Phil! After all the experiences we’ve had together, I don’t think anything you could say would freak me out.” 

Phil hesitated, but he knew that Keeley would not let him get away with not telling her, so he finally spoke. “Ok, then. I don’t necessarily…want you to change the future this time.” 

Keeley was not expecting that response!”What! Why?!”

Phil shuffled around anxiously, debating on whether or not to say anything, and decided to be honest. “Because…and don’t take this the wrong way, you are already the most beautiful girl I’ve ever known, but….I kind of like the thought of you becoming BIG Keeley! There would be just so much more of you to admire and, possibly, hold.” Phil wrapped his arms all the way around his new girl to illustrate his point. “I just think that all that extra weight looks/would look great on you!”

Keeley’s jaw dropped, and she began to look a little scared. Phil thought for sure he had blown his one chance with his dream girl and scared her off. The adolescent from the future quickly switched into damage control mode. “But you can still try to stay slim if you want to, of course. It’s your body and you’ll look great either way. Whatever you want, I’m fine with it!”

Keeley finally broke away from her shocked state and interrupted her friend. “That’s sweet, Phil, but I don’t think I’m quite comfortable sliding into life in the fat lane just yet.” Phil nodded, he should have known his “friend” wouldn’t respond well to his implication she looked better fat. Then again, “On the other hand…” Keeley smiled at Phil to let him know she wasn’t freaked out. “You know I have a huge sweet tooth, Phil Diffy! I’ve been trying to fight it my whole life. Now I don’t have to anymore!” Keeley quickly grabbed a candy bar out of her purse she had been intending to eat in private, but now felt comfortable enough to eat in front of her new boyfriend. 

She smiled at him flirtatiously, “Maybe…I won’t be quite as mindful of my eating habits as usual. I think I’ll give into my cravings more often, now that I know I can get away with it!” Phil smiled at his (probably) soon-to be-fat girlfriend. Everything was perfect now…and that scared him a little, but in a good way. He had so much to lose now if his family ever got the time machine to work again, and he sincerely hoped his dad would never be able to figure it out. At that moment, Phil promised himself that, even if his father did manage to finish the job, he would not go back to the future. He just hoped he would never have to choose between his family, and the woman he knew he was destined to spend the rest of his life with.

(This is currently the last completed chapter of this story. However, I could possibly be persuaded to write more for this tale, if readers indicate that they would like me to continue)


End file.
